The life of the VD Characters
by MissCuddless
Summary: Welcome to a series of one shots. I like to keep these fun and loving as much as possible. Please enjoy and Review. Your Ideas are welcome
1. Troubled Caroline

The gang gathered at the Salvatore's house for a fun night they played games, watched movies, and had a few drinks. Bonnie suggested to go back down memory lane. They had many stories from High School and Jr. high.

"Oh my gosh! Do yall remember when we had that big test and we for some reason decided to have an all nighter?!" Caroline exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"We all failed that test!" Damon said laughing.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. On the left couch (from left to right) it was Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan. The right couch Elena, Caroline, and Matt, Damon sat on the recliner nearest to Elena.

"Oh no do you guys remember our math teacher? what was her name?" Tyler asked

"wait, freshman year math teacher?!" Caroline asked. Elena started jumping in her seat because she remembered what the teachers name was but it wouldnt come off her tounge.

"Mrs. Brook!" Stefan finally got out and everyone jumped up and yelled "Yes"

"That's the time we all wanted to like kill each other!" Bonnie said with excitement.

"I remember Elena coming home from school saying 'I hate my friends so much." Jeremy said while eveyrone else gave Elena a little glare.

"It's okay Elena, damon and I didnt talk that month while we were at home." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"Probably the worst time for all of us." Matt said and Bonnie started pointing at him.

"You were probably the worst one, Matt!" Bonnie laughed and then Damon joined in.

"Yeah, Matt you were so quiet it ticked us all off more than we were!" Matt gloats by smiling and acting like he's innocent.

"what the heck were yall fighting over?" Jeremy asked and leaned back because he was intrested.

"We had to make a legit floor plan for a house we were all going to share." Elena finally spoke.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's Pov<em>

_"Okay Class, so today I want to start a new project." I instantly looked at Damon and Bonnie because they were intelligent. they looked back at me too. I have the best handwrtiting. _

_"Uhm Mrs.?" Caroline asked. Caroline always had questions. Most of the time they were really good but she has her moments. Mrs. Brooks looks at Caroline and points to her. "Is this a group project or do we have to do this ourselves?"_

_"Ms. Forbes, will you ever let me finish discussing how this going to work or do you want to figure it out yourself?" Caroline sighed and let Mrs. Brook finish. "I will split the class in half" She looked around and remembered this was her smallest class. "I want Seven in each group." She stood back. "GO!" We all got up and split the room in half. Bonnie and I scooted the gang's desk to the right side and there was only six of us. I looked around and noticed Matt and some other kid were conflicted on where to go. _

_"Matt come on!" Stefan slightly yelled across the room. Damon got up and literally carried him over there while bonnie pushed his desk over._

_I smile at all my friends because we finally get to do something as a whole in school. Its always groups of three in this class and I'm either stuck with damon and bonnie or Tyler and caroline. _

_"So what I want you to figure out for the next few weeks is that you guys can come up with the best floor plan for yalls 'dream home' together. I want measurements for each room. If you have more than one story make sure it is the same size as the bottom." She started to walk away and stopped. "Also I want you to name what each room is for." Mrs. Brook looked around the room and said "You may start."_

_"Okay so how are we splitting the floors?" Tyler asked. _

_"What about the boys have a floor on top and the girls on bottom?" I asked _

_"Uh that'll just make you girls selfish." Damon stated. _

_"How does that make us selfish?" Bonnie asked. I look to the other side of the room and noticed the other group was doing fairly well. "If there was a fire we'd be-"_

_"The first one's dead." Matt added quietly. We all looked at him for a second. _

_"Exactly." Damon spoke once more. Then the bell rang. _

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

_Matt's pov_

_I'm so stressed out about this math project. we are making this more complicated than it should be. _

_"Okay class get started on your projects." Mrs. Brook announced. _

_It's taking us four days to set the freaking floor plan. they even want a man cave floor and a spa room for the girls but they dont which floor to put it on._

_"You guys are the most stressful people I have ever met." Stefan stated._

_"Speak for yourself, Mr. Lets make a full story just for penguins. I mean come on seriously." Bonnie said to Stefan._

_"Yeah, Stefan." Elena said punching his arm._

_"Oh my gosh you all are annoying me." Tyler said glaring._

_"Fine you get to sleep in the shed in our back yard." Damon said to Tyler._

_"That's not even fair, Damon!" Stefan retorted back _

_"I thought you werent talking to me." Damon said rolling his eyes. _

_I sat through the whole class watching these six fight over the freaking house. and by the time the bell rang all of them were shoving each other out the door. _

* * *

><p><em>Day 10<em>

_Bonnie's Pov_

_It's been two weeks and we still haven't finished. It's due next thursday. I mean we finally figure out who and what is in each floor but we still dont know who is one the top floor or the bottom or any in between._

_The other group is already done with there's now they are just measuring each room. and we still havent got there._

_"Okay who wants to be on the second floor?" Caroline asked quietly. _

_"I dont even know any more." I said "Nor do I care."_

_Elena was absent today,she had to stay home and take care of jeremy because he was sick._

_"This is rediculous." Damon said throwing our work on the floor. _

_"Damon!" Caroline screamed. Tyler picked our work back up and put it on our connected desks._

_"So matt, what do you want to do?" Stefan asked and Matt shrugged. _

_"Matt you havent talked to us in days! Say something!" I yelled. _

_"Would you guys keep it down over there we are trying to finish our project." said by one of the kids in the other group. _

_We all mimicked the kid and started arguing over what floor is on what story for the rest of the class. we will never get this done._

* * *

><p><em>Day 14 due date. <em>

_Stefan's pov. _

_So things got really bad the past few days and none of us are talking to each other. We finally finished our projects but no one was happy of how it went down. Damon and I got into it at home. Elena and the girls are mad because they got seperated in the "Dream house." Tyler and Matt are mad because they got stuck with either damon and I on a floor. It's just all over the place. _

_Class is almost over and Mrs. Brook was looking skimming through the projects and making sure we did everything._

_"Okay class you may talk amung yall selves." Mrs. brook said. The whole class was silent and you can feel the hate going through the room._

_"Mrs. Brook sorry if our project is bad, we werent a very good team." Matt spoke up. _

_"It wouldnt of been that way if you spoke while doing the project." Tyler retorted to Matt. _

_"You weren't much help either, Tyler." Elena said trying to defend Matt. _

_"At least he was here everyday." Damon said to Elena. Elena was taken back a bit, and she kept quiet. _

_"Her brother was sick and she had to take care of him." I said trying to help her out. _

_"Dont start with me, Stefan." Damon said glaring at me. _

_"Damon, quit acting like you are all high and mighty." Caroline said rolling her eyes._

_"Will you guys stop!" Bonnie said and sighed. "Do you see what this stupid thing did to us?" She slammed her hand on the desk. _

_"Yeah, I now know I cant rely on you guys." I couldnt make out who said it because the bell rang at the same time.. _

* * *

><p>"That was a really bad time for us." Elena stated.<p>

Caroline kept quiet while everyone was talking about it and how closer it made them.

They got a better grade then the other group and that's what made them realize they can do stuff together and acheive greatness but they cant give up.

"Caroline you are really quiet, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"You guys know I love you all, right?" She asked. Everyone studied her for a bit. "I don't know if any of you heard me that day but-"

"You were the one who said you couldnt rely on us." Stefan said a little hurt.

The room was silent for what seem like forever.

"guys it was five years ago. I stuck around didnt I?" Caroline tried reasoning but no one would say anything.

The others looked around at each other and then back to Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked. Everyone got up and gave her a big hug.

The gang finished off the night with one more movie and lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, This will be a series of one shots. if you have any ideas for me to write please message me. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'll have more for you very soon. and again also if you have any questions please please message me. Also please review. I had everyone kind of the same age except jeremy in this. and this is based off of something I went through my sixth grade year. yeah not fun. anyways. bye guys! see you soon! xoxx.<p> 


	2. My Girls

Second Shot. aahh ha. I don't know why that was funny. Anyways movinngg on. In this episodeee we go into the futureee. I really love damon and so I'm apologizing ahead of time if all of of these are mostly him. :) Enjoy a litte Delena and Kids ;)

* * *

><p><em>Elena's Pov<em>

I love waking up to the smell of damon cooking. Its all so peacful-

"MOM!" says the oldest of the four children I have.

"What do you want Savannah?" I said gumpily. Dont get me wrong I love her but she tells me more than she should.

"Okay so Johnny wants to come ove-"

"Stop right there." She slumped herself on to the bed. "Did you ask your father?"

"Mom, you know how daddy is when I talk about boys." She complained.

"vanna, your dad is just being protective." I said motioning her to get off the bed so I can fix it. "Go get your brothers and sister ready for breakfast." She sighed and walked out.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the table was all set and everyone was at the table waiting for me.

"Morning babe." That boy still makes my heart skip a beat. I smile at him.

"Morning everyone." I said giving damon a kiss before sitting down.

"Mommy! Look! Daddy made me a heart pancake!" Little liberty said. Damon adores her. They are so much a like and she looks like me. She's only four and brightens everyone's day. except Savannah. Liberty knows her older sister doesnt like her that much. she tries so much to be on her good side.

"Aww isnt daddy sweet?!" I said giving her a little tickle. Liberty giggles.

"Barf." Savannah said getting up to get a glass of milk.

"Mom, Caleb and I want to make a garden with you!" said my ten year old bryan. Bryan and Caleb are twins and love damon and I equally as to the girls who you can tell loves who more.

"We could do that today." I smiled at my boys.

"We are still on for football tonight?" Damon asked the boys and they nodded.

"Savannah what are you doing today?" She checked the time on her phone.

"Mom!" She said showing the phone in my face. "I totally forgot!" She got up quickly and put her plate of food up. "Mom take me to rehearsal! I can't miss this!" I got up and we headed out the door.

Savannah's escape from the family is going to dance. She's top of her class and takes it seriously. When she is home she spends most of her time perfecting her dancing and tricks and such sorts outside.

"Bye mom!, Thank you so much, i love you, see you later!" She scurried out of the car and I headed back home.

* * *

><p><em>Damon's Pov<em>

The boys are upstairs playing video games and Liberty and I are down stairs having a tea party.

"Daddy, would you like more teaaa?" She said in the sweetest of voice.

"Well of course." I smiled at my youngest.

"Daddy, gonna ask you a question."

"Yes baby?"

"How much do you love me?" I smiled at her.. no still smiling at her. I picked her up and tickled her.

"How much do you think I love you?"

"More- more like millions or tons or or uhm a lot." She laughed. I snuggled her into my arms.

"I do love you a lot." she kissed me and just layed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm homeee with some friends!" I looked over behind my wife's shoulder and pops out Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline.

"Liberty!" Bonnie and Caroline yelled.

"daddy! It's aunt bonnie and and Carolinee" I put her on the ground and she ran in to their arms.

"Hello stefann" Staring at him intensely.

"Damon." he said smirking.

"why do you guys always do that?" Stefan and I completely ignored Elena

"Daddddyyy answer mommyyy!" Liberty yelled trying to get my attention.

"Thanks baby." Elena said to Liberty.

"Nice nails damon." Stefan finally broke the secret communication and started laughing.

"Liberty thinks they match my skin tone." I said pretending to flip my hair that I dont have.

"Elena you make the most beautiful children." Caroline stated.

"Uh hellooo." I said to caroline.

"Yeah yeah suree." Caroline said to me giving me a hug.

"Speaking of children where is my favorite niece?" Stefan asked. Savannah always talked to him about things that she wouldnt tell me. I overreact sometimes.

"She's at a dance rehearsal." I replied

"I remember when she was little and always wanted to put a show on for Caroline and I." Bonnie said. "What happened with that happy little girl?"

"We lost her four years ago." I looked down at liberty who was sitting on the floor coloring and smiled.

"Damon." Bonnie put her hand on my shoulder

"hmm?"

"Why does she despise her little sister?"

"She never lets me hang out with her." Liberty said to bonnie. "I sat at her door one whole day. she never came out."

"Liberty cried for so long. She just wants to be like her." I said

"When Savannah was 12 her whole world turned around." Stefan said as we all sat in the living room.

"She loved the twins though. she still does, she loves spending time with them." I said realizing a lot of things I am doing wrong.

"They are boys. she was still daddy's little girl." I looked at liberty once more who was sitting on stefan's lap.

I had got up and walked out I went to go pick up Savannah and when I got there they said she hasnt been here in months.

I started driving around looking for her. I hope she's okay.

* * *

><p><em>Savannah's pov.<em>

Crying. Crying andddd Crying. I'm in a ally a few blocks from my dance studio. I've been skipping class because i'm to depressed.

I hate that my dad spoils Liberty so much. his attention is always on her. ever since liberty was born he hasn't taken his eyes off of her. even while mom was pregnant he still was already spoiling her. I know I'm jealous but he doesnt care. Mom said if he didnt pay attention he didnt care about you.

Bad wording mom. I understood her but still figured I was a part of that group.

"Savannah?" A tall man said coming towards me. From crying so much I couldnt tell who it was. "Vannah, baby?" The voice was starting to sound familiar.

"Dad?" I squinted towards his direction and realised it was him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up from class, and they said you havent been there in months." He came beside me and sat down. "Savannah."

"Why do you want from me?" I said frustrated.

"I want my girl back."

"Mom is at home. you go to her."

"Savannah you don't get it."

"No, you don't get it. Do you know how much it hurts to see you spoil that girl."

"That girl is your baby sister."

"Your point?"

"My point is that you need to get your act together."

"Me get my act together?" I sighed thinking maybe we would have a good moment. "You don't know how much this hurts me do you?"

"What are you talking about?" I stood up and pulled up my sleeves. He stood up and looked at them. I tore a hole in my black tights and showed the cuts on my thighs. He had a tear rolling down his cheek. "I miss my dad. Ever since Liberty got here all youve done was be hard on me. no affection. none. Why do you think I always went to Mom or Uncle Stefan?" I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed to the car. He followed behind.

We sat in the car in silence for at least ten minutes.

"Aunt bonnie found me in the bathroom about to attempt-"

"Please no more.. Vannah I'm so sorry." He looked at me. you could tell he was hurt. I know I cant do this to myself anymore.

"I just wanted to be noticed by you..you are my hero. everyone knew that but you."

"Vannah, Please let me make it up to you." I gave him a soft smile. "Just be nice to your sister too." I sighed

"Of course dad."

"I love you Savannah."

"I love you too daddy." Dad smiled at me and then started the car.

When we arrived to the house everyone was playing simon says with liberty. Liberty being Simon.

"Hey yall are back." Aunt Caroline said. I waved at everyone.

"Liberty, do you want to go play dress up...In mommy's room with me?" Her face lit up so much. she came running towards me and jumped in my arms.

"I love you sissy." Liberty said to me. I looked at everyone smiling at me.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear and carried her to the stairs.

"Wait did they say my room?!" Mom said really loud. I put liberty down and we both ran up the stairs as mom chased us.

"I love my girls so much." I overheard dad say.

* * *

><p>Okay wasn't that just beautiful. Uhm Savannah, Bryan, Caleb and Liberty are minee. Dont own TVD cast, sadly. Uhm I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more of The Salvatore Family. I Have a special thing i'm working on with Savannah. I didnt know where I was really going with this story but I felt like if I am starting something with Vannah I at least want her and Liberty to be on good terms with each other. One shots to come with Elena and Twins. and Cant forget parties with the gang. maybe the kids will be off to Grandma Katherine's the night of the party. okay i've said to much. Please review. please. byeee! xoxx<p> 


End file.
